life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Spying Game
The Spying Game is a game Rachel Amber suggests to play to Chloe Price at Overlook Park in Episode 1 of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. It's a game where they look at people through the viewfinder and imagine what they might be thinking/saying. Throughout the game, the player can pick three out of seven possible options. Couple Holding Hands "Alright, let's see..." Wanna come listen to some music?= Wanna come listen to some music? "After this, wanna come home and listen to my Spotify playlist?" "Is it the kind of listening where you have to get under the covers to really appreciate the music?" "Yes! And clothes really mess with the acoustics, so..." |-|Let's switch hands.= Let's switch hands. "Why do we always hold hands like this? Didn't you tell me you were ambidextrous?" "No, I didn't, I said I was ambisexual." "Oh. So you can have sex with both of your hands?" "Exactly. Wanna see?" "Only if you let go of my hand first." Statue "They totally stole my third-grade art project." "Wow, you made that?" "Can't you tell?" "It does have a certain 'gives zero fucks' quality that I recognize." Grill "Hey, what do you say we barbecue some squirrels when we're done here?" "God, you just have the best ideas." Man "Think this guy is married to a nutritionist? He's all like, 'I'm not allowed to eat this stuff at home, so...'" I love grease!= I love grease! "I love grease! How can something that tastes so good--" "--be so wrong!" "Uh-oh, dropped a fry on my suit." "Now I'll have to burn it." "Good thing I have a giant squirrel costume in the car." |-|Attorney's fries.= Attorney's fries. "I'm so glad I became a lawyer. I love getting paid in fries." "Do you think he represents the Hamburglar?" "Wouldn't he be paid in hamburgers, then?" "Shit, you're right." Woman "Sweet beanie." "What do you suppose she's thinking?" Nature's wifi sucks.= Nature's wifi sucks. "Nature's wifi sucks." "Maybe there's a squirrel family around here with broadband." "If only I can guess their password. Welovenuts69?" "Dingoseatourbabies13?" "Too soon." |-|Looking at pictures of nature.= Looking at pictures of nature. "Sure, the view's great, but I prefer to look at pictures of nature on a computer." "Ugh, the grass around here is so not green enough." "I cannot wait for the machines to take over." Mysterious Man and Woman Vibrating beds!= Vibrating beds! "Oh, honey, I think we used the vibrating bed for too long. I'm totally seeing double." |-|Prostitutes!= Prostitutes! "Wait, you're a prostitute? But I'm a prostitute! Now who gets paid?" Speedwalker "Loving this guy." "What's he thinking right now?" Super wedgie!= Super wedgie! "No matter how fast I go, I'll never walk outwalk this wedgie." "That's so tragic. But also beautiful, in its own way." |-|Stay away, bees!= Stay away, bees! "I hope bees don't mistake my shorts for a begonia." "I've been pollinated twice this week already." Grill Dad "Hmm, what's going on with these two?" Child sacrifice.= Child sacrifice. "And the lord saideth: thou shalt make a burnt offering of your first born son..." "Who are you talking to, dad?" "No one, son. Now, lean into the grill and see if the fire's started. Further. Further..." |-|Hunting party.= Hunting party. "If you want lunch you're going to have to learn how to skin your own food like a man." "But I don't know how to skin a bald eagle, dad." "You don't? What the hell are they teaching you in school?" "Wow, that was dark." "Too dark?" "Perfect dark." Gallery 20170909055441_1.jpg 20170909055448_1.jpg 20170909055453_1.jpg 20170909055503_1.jpg 20170909055508_1.jpg 20170909055517_1.jpg 20170909055521_1.jpg Category:Before the Storm Category:Lore Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Minigames